Genma's 31st Birthday
by fearlessX1025
Summary: Hitomi could have thrown a party, or woken him up at a decent hour. She could have had actual clothes on. Hell, Hitomi could have done a lot of things for her husband's birthday. But he couldn't complain about what she did. Rated M for sexual content


A/N: It's July 17th! Do you know what that means? ITS GENMA SHIRANUI'S BIRTHDAY! HE'S FUCKING 31 BITCHES! :) Anyway, here's a very explicit one shot lemon for him and my OC, Hitomi. Its rated M, so if you have a problem with it, don't fucking whine to me. I forewarned you! As always, read and review...oh! And enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any of it's characters. Blah, blah, blah. How does Ke$ha put up with this shit?

.:HAPPY BIRTHDAY:.

Quiet. That's what it was in the Shiranui household. Dead silence spread throughout the home...except for the sound of a woman in the kitchen. Ignore the common sense fact that it was 11:47 AM. She didn't care. It was exactly thirteen minutes away from one of the most important days. It was exactly thirteen minutes away from her husband's thirty-first birthday.

Could she have thrown a party in another twenty-one hours? Probably. But that wasn't special. It wasn't memorable. Her standing in the kitchen wearing red lingerie, spreading frosting over a cupcake. Now that was memorable! She giggled quietly as she finished the pastry, and placed a single candle in the center. She quickly washed her hands and began tip-toeing to the closest bedroom.

The door opened with a creak, and she smiled when she leaned over the edge of the crib. She laughed softly when she also saw the little brown-haired boy staring up at her in anticipation. She nodded at the small child and picked the one-year-old up. She closed the nursery door behind her and silently walked back to the kitchen. The clock read 11:56, and the woman smirked with anticipation.

After two minutes had passed, she lit the candle and picked the cupcake up with her left hand. She slowly made her way towards the familiar snores of her husband and as soon as she saw the bedroom clock change to midnight, she jumped onto the covered body that was the man she loved. 

* * *

><p>Genma was in a wonderful place. Pumpkin broth fountains, and his wife was naked around every corner. In fact, she was giving him a massage and feeding him at the same time! So ama-<p>

What the hell?

Honey-colored eyes opened as the man felt a familiar weight land on his chest. A hand reached up to wipe away the sleepiness and he came face to face with a familiar blue-eyed woman. She was straddling his waist, baby in hand, holding a cupcake, smiling at him.

The man smirked and reached to wrap an arm around the slender curves of the woman, when a flame was shoved into his face. He sat up on the pillow and looked at the food with a raised eyebrow. "Babe? Why'd you bring me a baby and a cupcake at," He turned to look at the clock. "midnight? Not that I don't appreciate the thought or anything, but..."

The woman gave him a deadpanned look and shook her head. She turned on the table lamp next to them and giggled when his eyes widened. She smiled, "Blow out the candle dummy."

The man felt himself harden when she moved, but blew the flame out anyway. He turned to see the black-haired goddess smiling brightly. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Gah-boo!" Tan eyes widened and he smiled at the child before sticking out his finger. The baby instantly grabbed a hold of it and held on with a fist, laughing the entire time.

Genma turned his attention back to the Kunoichi straddling his waist and he smirked. She smiled softly and leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on her lover's lips. She pulled back and looked back at the baby whose blue eyes were hazy and drool was beginning to puddle out of his small lips. She got off her husband and padded towards the next room over.

* * *

><p>Hitomi walked back into the room slowly and shut the door, smirking seductively. She slowly untied the loose fabric that held the off-white, silk robe on her body, and the fabric fell to the floor. She swayed her hips and walked sultrily back to the bed.<p>

She put her leg over the brown-haired man's naked torso and giggled as strong arms pulled her on top of him, their lips locking for a more passionate kiss. His tongue slid in between her red lips and the muscle explored the sweet cavern that was his wife's mouth, savoring every moment. They pulled back for air and he sat up with her, noticing a thin stripe of pink covering the bridge of her nose. "Thank you for the cupcake."

Blue eyes widened and the woman turned to see that he had already eaten the chocolate baked good, leaving only the paper cup behind. She turned back to him and smiled before capturing his lips for another kiss; this one quick and sweet. Blue eyes stared into light brown and she smiled. "Anything for your birthday."

Firm hands groped her ass and she groaned, feeling her panties dampen. Delicate fingers trailed down the man's chiseled abs and she moaned as his hands worked their way up her thin body. "Anything?"

Hitomi gasped as his teeth nibbled on her ear, and then he left a trail of hot breath down to the junction between her neck and shoulder. He nipped playfully and she moaned, this time a bit louder. Goosebumps covered her skin as she felt his hands wrap around her back, carefully unhooking the red fabric covering her large bust. "Genma..."

He smirked at his effect on the normally strong-willed woman and quickly tossed the item aside, taking time to gaze at the woman's chest. He nipped at the top of the mound of flesh before taking the perked bud in between his teeth, nibbling ever so lightly. He received a gasp in return and then a moan as the woman scraped her nails down to his boxers.

Experienced hands massaged her right breast as he licked and sucked the left one, switching after he was satisfied and the nipple was a darker shade of pink. Her mind was in a haze. He was the only man that made her feel this way. The only man that could get her so riled up and begging for more. "Genma...please."

He smirked as he felt her fingertips tug slightly at his boxers. He released her breast and pulled her head down for another passionate kiss. She moaned loudly, and Genma groaned as she arched her back and slid down his body, releasing his mouth and rubbing against his growing need. She hooked her fingers under the black fabric and pulled his boxers off, exposing his leaking manhood.

Another groan was heard as she licked the pre-cum off the tip and then placed her hand around the base, pumping ever so slowly. She swirled her tongue around the head and dipped it in the top, savoring the salty taste. "No teasing, Hitomi."

She giggled at her husband's needy tone and held her hand firmly in place before taking almost all of him in her mouth. Genma groaned loudly as she sucked and bobbed her head. She continued her antics for a couple of minutes before she could feel him pulsing. "Babe... Oh god, Hitomi!"

The slender woman swallowed the sticky substance and came up to kiss her lover. Before she knew it, he had flipped her over and was cupping her heat. She moaned loudly into his mouth and they broke apart for air. Genma trailed kisses down her neck, to her chest and then to her bellybutton. He dipped his tongue into her naval before smirking at the lacy underwear. He trailed his hand down to her sensitive area and rubbed a finger against her covered womanhood. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips. He chuckled. "You're really wet, babe."

He hooked his fingers and pulled the underwear down ever so slowly, taking in the scent of her need. He pulled the fabric off her toned legs and threw them to the side before coming back up to kiss her. He rubbed a finger over her clit, before pushing two fingers in and pumping them. A loud moan was heard and Hitomi felt herself becoming wetter. He continued, earning moans of pleasure from his wife and soon, Hitomi felt her stomach tighten in knots. "G-Genma! Oh...I'm so close..."

He rubbed his thumb around her clit and she came soon after, moaning loudly. He licked the juices off his fingers before smirking at her out-of-breath state. He quickly placed a chaste kiss on his wife's lips, before sliding into her. He groaned at the tightness. "Babe. When...did you get...so tight?"

He didn't get a response, just higher octaves of moaning. Her fingernails were digging into his back as he pounded into her mercilessly. Crescent shaped marks were left behind, as well as small droplets of blood, but Genma didn't care. All that mattered at that moment was the woman writhing about beneath him.

Hitomi moaned loudly. "Faster..." Her husband happily complied and went faster. Her moans got louder and all that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping skin, echoing in the room, as well as the small creaks from the bed every now and then.

Suddenly, Hitomi screamed in ecstasy. "Right there?" Genma smirked and hit that spot again. In return, she screamed again and he felt her walls tightening. She was close. So was he.

The older jounin continued thrusting, harder and faster each time until she screamed. Her stomach tightened more and more with every move he made, and she exploded, liquid dripping onto the sheets. "Genma!"

Her walls pulsed around him and he couldn't take it anymore. He came soon after and groaned loudly, her name echoing in the room. "Hitomi!"

The room became silent as the two panted, sweating from the pleasure. Genma pulled out slowly, both of them groaning in the process, and then fell onto the bed, next to the black-haired woman. He turned to the side at the same time she did and watched as she smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

The young mother sighed from the warmth and comfort of her husband's body. She twirled her finger around in his hair and smiled when he opened his sleepy eyes again. She placed a quick kiss on his lips and then cuddled into him, resting her head into the crook of his neck. "Happy birthday, Genma."

She hadn't fed him pumpkin broth naked while giving him a massage, but what she did give him was far better.


End file.
